villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Egg Witch
The '''Wizard Egg' ("Huevo Brujo" in the Spanish version), or better known as the Egg Witch, is a desert shaman and the main antagonist of the 2009 Mexican animated film Another Egg and a Chicken Movie. He wanted to rip the heart out of a chicken (Toto) to complete his spell of knowing what it was like to have feelings, without rest he did not want to abandon the chance to be a powerful and villainous sorcerer, so he followed his trail wherever he went. He was voiced by Dario T. Pie. Appearance He is an egg-shaped stone purple with a metallic helmet that is attached to his head, which also has a hole joining two long chains with sharp hooks, which serves as a type of cutting weapon, in front of his chest is drawn a luminous symbol, being the source of his powers and as a wardrobe he wears a red cape. Personality The Wizard Egg who masters all of the magic from pre-Hispanic Mexico. In the movie, he captures a chicken named Toto for it needs its heart to cast a spell, wanted his heart because is black and withered and because he is made of stone he can not feel anything. Also has a very sharp voice and sometimes he acts in a refined way, fraudulent, manipulative, ambitious, grumpy, cruel, and lonely, so he doesn't like dealing with people. History The Wizard Egg is malevolent because it feeds on the negative energy of people, it is used as a healing talisman by the warlock desert. It's the head of a band of Buzzard Eggs and others as ostriches, so who they fear and respect for their dangerous powers. Whenever the Wizard Egg needs of an object to use for their spells, the Buzzard Eggs are responsible for collecting them, while Ostrich Eggs are well as his bodyguards. Inside the house of Mr. Narbundio Circunciso, finishing with the healing of a client, leave an "purple stone with the luminous symbol" in a glass with water; darkening completely. There, the Egg Wizard makes its appearance, leaving the glass and flying to the table, laughing maliciously. He arrives where his henchmen are to tell them that the day came to perform the spell he had expected so much. With all the ingredients ready (those that consist of vanilla for flavor, a sticky mucus, three spiders, salt,) what he needed was the heart of a chicken. Angry, he demands the Buzzard Eggs that if any of them sacrificed kindly, that also went for Manotas and Patotas; but they clarified that they were not of the correct species. Then it occurred to him to consult "The Great Seer Skull" and ask him where there were chickens, projecting a hologram of the Pollon Farms. The decision for it was taken, sent to the Buzzard Eggs to find the best chicken they see. Back in the desert, his followers kidnapped Toto and took him to the sorcerer's house. Wondering where he was, the chicken wanted to know what they wanted, the wizard replied that he only wanted his heart. The boiler was ready for the next formula, but the question was raised that if they had to do it or just the heart. Reading the book, only need the heart, and for that they had to tear it from their chest. The Wizard Egg took out its sharp hook in the chains, to proceed with the extraction, right there a customer comes to visit the sorcerer. Everyone leaving the table, went to their places. Mr. Narbundio took the Wizard Egg to break one of the Buzzard Eggs, which had the name of the cursed. Scared, Toto, pecking the leg of one of his captors and managed to escape, with the uproar that assemble in the ritual. Frustrated, the Egg Wizard worried that his chicken would disappear or die. Needing more reinforcements, it would occur to him to call the Scorpion Eggs, to have some support in the search. Waiting at the window, the Wizard warns his henchmen the arrival of the Scorpion Eggs. They asked him to call them, and told them that it was Toto, offering them his body as food if they found him alive. Going to the outskirts in the desert, The Wizard Egg felt terrible with his presence. Attempts to catch the chicken were useless, as the scorpions were trapped in a river of paint and death threats to the roe of ground, did not work. So there was only one thing left for him to do. Grouping all the eggs that were previously destroyed in the rituals of magic, returning life to go against the store where hiding Toto and his friends. At the sunset, Toto prepared to fight against the Wizard Egg new's army conformed by Zombie Eggs, thirsty for slaughter. Behind, was the Wizard mounted on the sorcerer iguana. With a trombone, he warned them that if they did not surrender, they would die in the attempt. Witnessing the battle between their enemies and the monsters, they were surrounded. On the other side the scorpions appeared, and when they noticed that they were cornered, they were excited to know that they had won, but it was not, because the Scorpion Eggs had killed the zombies. After the failure of the Buzzard Eggs in the cars, sending the iguana to attack to eat them. Ultimately, it turned out that she was the mother of Iguano, leaving aside the plan of his tamer. Choosing by itself, shooting at others their magic rays, turning them into objects. The only ones left were Toto and Tocino, who distracted the sorcerer for a few seconds before the chicken activated the catapult with a rock, which was thrown at his symbol, thus losing all his powers and falling into the void. To its fate, it is assumed by some gutters, going to take refuge in the roofs of conduits. When ambushing him, he threw his chains towards the Toto's neck, flapping until they fell together to the ground. Receiving to the height, the Egg Wizard took Toto to finally get the heart. The chicken asking him, what does want the heart; the witch confessing, broke the crying because he wanted to feel like all other living beings, although reality was acting and the heart needed to increase their energy and be unstoppable. Taking his own hook, he fired Toto from his life and before he could kill him, Willy, joined his own chains to the rocket, launching it into the sky and exploding in the pyrotechnic fires. Later, he actually survived the explosion and landed on the ground where he was eaten alive by Cuache, thus ending his life for good (although there is also the possibility that he has been evacuated from the tlacuache's stomach, at the time of going to the bathroom). In other media One year before the premiere of the movie, we wanted to make known the name of the character as a Sorcerer Egg and not a Wizard. Before their appearance, they were auditioning many actors to stay with the role of the villain, in that same teaser. Also appears in the adapted version in the comic. Trivia *It is based on the Mexican sorcerers of Catemaco culture, because their appearances have certain similarities with masks and other accessories used in their rituals. *Throughout the franchise of films produced by company Huevocartoon, it is considered the most powerful villain of the saga, because of its unlimited powers. **However, the Egg Witch is more vulnerable to all kinds of attacks, so in the third film the Bakivoide is considered most powerful, because of its huge size and incredible strength. *It is the only main villain to die in the movies from Huevocartoon, because this was devoured by Cuache in the post credits of the movie. *It is one of the characters who is part of the fan-fictions of Deviantart user adriana4ever, considerer one's favorite characters. Navigation Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Nameless Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Possessed Objects Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Game Changer Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Voodoo Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Leader